UMBRELLA
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Karena saat langit menumpahkan air mata, yang ada hanyalah dua anak manusia yang saling memendam rasa. /DeIno/ AU/ High-school fic. Just one-shot as a birthday fic for Masahiro 'Night' Seiran. Mind to r&r? :3


Semua berawal—

"Lihat, lihat! Mereka datang berdua!"

"Ahem! Suami istri yang akrab, yaaa?"

"Cihuuuy! Asyik, nih, Dei!"

"Aduh, Ino … bikin iri, deh!"

—dari celetuk-celetuk jahil seperti ini.

Dan kini, dua orang yang diributkan …

"JANGAN DEKAT-DEKAT AKU, DASAR DEIDARA-_SENPAI_ BODOH!"

"KAU YANG MENJAUH DARIKU, UN! DASAR CEWEK CENTIL!"

… tetap tidak ada perubahan.

"JANGAN MENGIKUTIKU!"

"JANGAN BESAR KEPALA KAU, UN!"

"HUUH! _HONTOU NI KIRAI YO_~!"

Walau tidak ada yang tahu, walau belum ada yang menduga … semua yang tak kasatmata hanyalah bias belaka.

Karena saat langit menumpahkan air mata, yang ada hanyalah dua anak manusia yang saling memendam rasa.

* * *

><p><strong>UMBRELLA<strong>

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**DeIno fic for Masahiro 'Night' Seiran's birthday (December, 1st 2011)**

* * *

><p>"Seperti biasa, eh, <em>Pig<em>? Pagi yang ramai," cemooh seorang gadis berambut merah muda dengan panjang yang tidak sampai sebahu. Haruno Sakura—demikianlah nama yang melekat pada gadis tersebut.

Gadis yang dipanggil _Pig_ hanya bisa menjulurkan lidah dalam konotasi mengejek sembari meletakkan tasnya di atas sebuah meja. Ia mengibaskan rambut pirang panjangnya sebelum menarik kursi dan duduk di atasnya. Menyingkirkan sedikit tasnya ke samping, gadis bernama asli Yamanaka Ino itu langsung mengangkat kakinya untuk ditumpangkan di kaki yang lain. Tangannya kini sudah terlipat rapi di depan dada.

"Bisa tidak, sih, sehari saja kalian tidak mengejekku dengan si 'Un-un' itu?"

Sakura tertawa kecil. Dan sebagai perwakilan, seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik yang berada di dekat Sakura langsung menimpali.

"Bukankah kau senang menjadi pusat perhatian?"

Ino melempar _death-glare_-nya pada si pemuda periang—Uzumaki Naruto. "Bukannya tidak senang menjadi pusat perhatian … tapi…." Jawaban Ino terpotong tatkala ia menghela napas dengan kedua mata yang terpejam. Begitu kedua kelopaknya kembali memperlihatkan warna _aquamarine_, Ino pun melanjutkan ucapannya untuk memuaskan mereka yang tengah menunggu. "Kenapa, sih, tidak dengan Sasuke-_kun_ saja?"

"Mimpi kau, _Pig_," jawab Sakura sambil menaikkan tubuhnya ke atas meja. Kedua tangannya menahan berat tubuh dengan mencengkeram sisi-sisi meja. "Mana mungkin Sasuke mau denganmu."

"Heh, _Forehead_, kau meremehkanku?"

"Bukan meremehkan, tapi yah…."

Sakura memamerkan cengirannya sebelum ia menoleh pada Naruto—meminta dukungan.

"Yeah, si _Teme_ itu pasti lebih suka dengan cewek yang pendiam '_ttebayo_!" Naruto menarik sebuah kursi yang berada di sebelah Ino dan berdampingan dengan meja tempat Sakura duduk. "Sepertinya kau tidak punya kesempatan, deh?"

Ino mengernyitkan alis. Namun, belum sampai ia melirih sinis, Sakura menghentikannya dengan sebuah senyum manis.

"Kenapa kau tidak meresmikan hubunganmu dengan Deidara-_senpai_ saja?"

"Hah?"

"Kalian cocok, lho? _Ne_, Naruto?" Sekali lagi, Sakura meminta _back-up_ dari Naruto yang notabene adalah kekasihnya. Setidaknya, semenjak sebulan terakhir. Naruto pun menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dengan sebuah anggukan. Sakura menambahkan kemudian, "Kalian bisa jadi pasangan yang serasi."

Ino terdiam sebelum mendadak gadis itu bertahan di atas kedua kakinya. Menghindar, Ino memberikan sebuah jawaban yang diiringi senyum sinis, "Serasi dari mana? Kalian tidak lihat kalau kami selalu bertengkar setiap hari?"

"Yaaaah … bertengkar itu kan awal mula kedekatan pasangan kekasih?"

"Konyol."

"Sama sekali tidak," bantah Sakura tegas, "yang kulihat … Deidara-_senpai_ itu sepertinya menyukaimu, lho?"

Ino tertawa geli. "_Yeah_, aku memang cewek populer. Dan tinggal tunggu waktu sampai Sasuke-_kun_ mengakuiku."

"_Pig_! Aku serius!"

"Ya, ya," jawab Ino sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya dan berpaling dalam gerakan tak acuh, "Sudahlah, aku mau ke toilet dulu."

Sakura dan Naruto pun hanya bisa saling melempar pandang sebelum tatapan mereka mengikuti sosok Ino hingga gadis itu tidak lagi terpantul dalam kedua pasang bola mata tersebut.

Tidak, mereka tidak bisa melihatnya.

Senyum yang semula dipenuhi muatan sinis itu kini telah berganti menjadi sebuah senyum lembut.

**o-o-o-o-o**

"_Tsk_, lagi-lagi buat keributan di pagi hari."

"Jangan salahkan aku, un," balas seorang pemuda berambut kuning panjang pada rekannya yang berambut merah, "salahkan para penggosip itu, un!"

"Tapi Dei-dei memang jadi populer sekali, ya, sejak digosipkan dengan gadis Yamanaka tersebut?" timpal seorang pemuda berambut oranye yang penuh _piercing_. "Seharusnya kau merasa beruntung. Bahkan musuh bebuyutanmu si Sasuke itu mulai kalah pamor sekarang!"

Deidara meringis mendengar ucapan Pein—sang pemuda bertampang bengal namun setia kawan tersebut.

"Aku mau ke toilet dulu," tukas Deidara untuk kabur dari pembicaraan yang tidak menjadi topik minatnya tersebut.

Jujur saja, Deidara tidak pernah berpikir untuk menjadi populer. Namun nyatanya, nasib berkata lain.

Semenjak kedatangan anak kelas satu bernama Yamanaka Ino ke sekolah mereka, hari-hari Deidara dipenuhi kegemparan. Mereka menjadi bahan olok-olok karena wajah yang mirip. Ditambah dengan ungkapan si makhluk autis penggemar topeng yang mengatakan bahwa orang yang berwajah mirip akan menjadi jodoh, hidup Deidara tidak bisa tidak lebih buruk dari yang sekarang. Entah dari mana si makhluk autis belajar mengenai segala omong kosong tersebut, yang jelas, anak-anak kelas dua semakin senang menjahili Deidara. Akhirnya gosip pun menyebar dengan cepat ke anak-anak kelas satu dan kelas tiga. Mereka bahkan pernah masuk koran sekolah sebagai '_The Scandalicious Couple of the Month_'.

Tidak hanya dengan Ino, Deidara juga pernah bermasalah dengan anak kelas satu lainnya—Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda angkuh yang merupakan adik Uchiha Itachi itu pernah beradu argumen dengan Deidara hanya karena permasalahan sepele—ia menabrak bahu Deidara namun enggan meminta maaf. Deidara yang pada dasarnya memang pemuda yang mudah naik darah pun terpancing. Dan sejak saat itulah, Deidara jadi benci setengah mati pada sang pemilik rambut _raven_.

Konyolnya, perseteruan Deidara dengan Sasuke langsung dikaitkan dengan Ino. Yeah, gadis Yamanaka itu memang terlihat begitu mengagumi Sasuke dan skandal cinta segitiga pun segera menyeruak. Andai Deidara bisa bersikap tak acuh—tak pusing dengan segala pemberitaan miring tentang dirinya.

Ah, tapi ia tidak sepenuhnya bisa bersikap seakan tidak peduli.

Tepatnya, ia _sudah_ tidak bisa lagi.

Semenjak beberapa minggu yang lalu….

.

.

.

"_Berat sekali, un!"_

_Tidak ada respons. Deidara melirik sebal pada rekannya yang tengah berjalan santai di sebelahnya._

"_Sasori, bagaimana kalau kau membantuku sedikit?"_

"_Tidak," jawab Sasori singkat, "kau yang disuruh oleh sensei dan bukan aku. Lakukan sendiri tugasmu."_

"Cih_! Pelit sekali!" Deidara semakin menggerutu. "Apa salahnya, sih, membantu teman yang sedang kesulitan, un?"_

"_Jadi kaubutuh bantuan?" tawar Sasori dengan pandangan yang mengarah ke ujung lorong._

"_Bukankah sudah jelas, un?"_

_Sasori mengangguk sekilas sebelum ia mendahului Deidara. Deidara yang tengah mengangkat tumpukan kertas tebal dengan beberapa buah buku langsung saja mengernyit heran. Siapa yang tidak bingung kalau seseorang yang seolah hendak menawarkan bantuan malah berlalu begitu saja dan meninggalkanmu sendirian?_

_Namun, mata biru pemuda itu langsung dapat menangkap dengan jelas apa yang tengah dilakukan Sasori. Pemuda berambut merah dengan mata kecokelatan yang sayu itu tengah berbicara pada seorang gadis … yang paling ingin dihindari Deidara._

"Kuso_! Apa yang dia lakukan?" umpat Deidara sambil menggertakkan giginya dan memasang raut marah yang tidak ditutupi. "Saso—"_

_Belum sempat suara bariton itu menggema di penjuru lorong, indra penglihatannya terlebih dahulu menangkap tanda-tanda bahwa Sasori akan segera pergi sementara gadis Yamanaka itulah yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Deidara mematung dengan tatapan heran. Terutama setelah sang gadis berkuncir kuda mengulurkan tangannya._

"_Apa yang harus kubantu?"_

"_Hah?"_

"_Kok 'hah'? Sasori-_senpai_ bilang kaubutuh bantuan sementara dia sedang buru-buru. Dan aku jadi terkena imbasnya untuk membantumu! Huh! Merepotkan saja!"_

_Mendengar keluhan gadis itu, Deidara pun memilih menelan rasa letihnya untuk mempertahankan harga dirinya. "Kalau kau tidak mau, tidak usah repot-repot, un! Aku bisa sendiri, kok!"_

_Kesal mendapat perlakuan seolah ia tidak dibutuhkan, Ino pun langsung merampas setumpuk kertas putih yang semula dipegang Deidara. Diacuhkannya protes Deidara yang tidak terima dengan gerakan Ino yang tiba-tiba._

"_Jangan bawel! Seperti cewek saja!" ejek Ino sambil mulai berjalan._

"_Apa kaubilang?"_

"_Kubilang … kau bawel! Seperti anak cewek!"_

"_A-ku-BU-KAN-ce-wek!" seru Deidara dengan urat-urat kemarahan yang sudah menyembul apik di pelipisnya. Penekanan di tiap suku kata menunjukkan bahwa pemuda itu sudah siap meledak. Dan ia hanya bisa berharap bahwa Ino tidak menggodanya lebih jauh._

_Ino menoleh, menatap Deidara dari atas ke bawah—masih dengan kedua kaki yang melangkah dalam tempo yang tidak jauh berbeda dari sosok di sebelahnya. Dalam pengamatan Ino, dengan rambut panjang Deidara dan sifatnya yang cenderung gampang naik darah, banyak orang sering mengejek pemuda itu sebagai pemuda feminin. Namun, berdampingan secara langsung seperti ini membuat Ino menyadari sisi lain dari pemuda yang sering digosipkan dengannya tersebut._

_Deidara tidak se-feminin yang dibicarakan orang. Pemuda ini tinggi tegap dengan rahang maskulin yang menunjukkan bahwa ia memang benar-benar laki-laki. Oh, jangan lupakan juga suara berat yang sebenarnya bisa sangat memukau itu. Juga bau khas lelaki—bukan parfum, bukan bedak. Yang jelas, bau maskulin itu membuat Ino terpana sesaat._

Well_, Deidara memang lelaki tulen._

"_Yah … aku tidak bilang kalau kau itu cewek, kok," bantah Ino setelah ia puas mengamati Deidara. Bahunya sedikit terangkat kala ia mengeluarkan bantahan tersebut. "Aku cuma bilang, kau seperti cewek. Beda, 'kan, dengan menganggapmu sebagai cewek betulan?_

_Deidara berdecih pelan. "Terserah apa katamu saja, deh?"_

_Mendadak, Ino tertawa kecil. Deidara pun memelototinya._

"_Apa yang lucu, un?"_

"_Tuh, sifatmu yang seperti itu yang kubilang mirip cewek! Mudah sekali dibuat marah!" ujar Ino sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Padahal kalau lagi diam, Deidara-_senpai_ lumayan, kok!"_

_Deidara langsung terbelalak._

"Senpai_ tinggi dan tegap. Kulitmu juga _perfect_, tidak terlalu putih juga tidak terlalu hitam. Yah, mungkin rambutmu memang perlu sedikit ditata, tapi itu bukan masalah besar!"_

"_Ka-kaubicara apa, heh?" Gelagapan, Deidara tidak tahu harus berkata apa-apa terhadap pernyataan Ino yang terdengar bagaikan … pujian._

"_Kubilang, Deidara-_senpai_ sebenarnya…."_

"Pig_! Akhirnya kau kutemukan! Dari mana—err … Deidara-_senpai_?"_

"Glek_! Sudah, ya! Aku membantumu sampai di sini saja!" Dengan terburu-buru, Ino langsung meletakkan kembali tumpukan kertas yang semua dipeluknya ke atas tumpukan kertas lain yang dipegang Deidara. Deidara menoleh sekilas ke arah kanannya—tanpa terasa mereka sudah sampai di ruang guru. Kembali, ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah dua gadis yang kini sudah berjalan berdampingan dengan langkah yang terburu-buru._

"Tsk_! Bilang, dong, kalau kau mau berduaan dengan Deidara-_senpai_, aku kan jadi tidak enak sudah menganggu kalian," ujar si gadis berambut merah muda._

"_Jangan asal ngomong, _Forehead_!" seru Ino sambil menunjuk dahi lebar sahabatnya. "Aku cuma membantunya karena diminta oleh Sasori-_senpai_! Ng? Apa-apaan cengiranmu itu?"_

_Selanjutnya, Deidara tidak bisa lagi mendengar obrolan kedua gadis tersebut. Meskipun demikian, matanya belum juga beranjak dari arah di mana terakhir kalinya ia melihat sang gadis beradu mulut. Kedua kakinya seolah dipasangi baut. Dengan pikirannya sendiri, ia kemudian bergelut._

Ternyata dia tidak semenyebalkan yang kukira awalnya_, batin Deidara mulai bergumam. _Yamanaka Ino … gadis yang menarik, un.

**_o-o-o-o-o_**

_Bel pulang sekolah sudah lama berlalu. Namun, Deidara tertahan di sekolah akibat hujan yang tidak kunjung berhenti. Sial bagi pemuda itu, teman-temannya yang lain sama sekali tidak berniat berbaik hati untuk meminjamkannya payung._

_Sebenarnya, mungkin Pein bisa diandalkan. Pemuda itu sudah nyaris menunggu hujan reda bersama Deidara apabila Konan tidak datang dan menawarkan untuk pulang bersama dengan pemuda berambut oranye tersebut. Oke, tampaknya cinta selalu lebih menang dari persahabatan, huh?_

_Selain Pein, ada pula Tobi. Tapi jujur saja, makhluk yang satu itu sama sekali tidak bisa dijadikan panutan apalagi harapan. Tanpa menghiraukan hujan yang sedang deras-derasnya, pemuda yang selalu mengenakan topeng lolipop oranye—sampai guru-guru lelah menasihati—langsung berlari dengan menggunakan tasnya sebagai payung. Bahkan di mata Deidara, Tobi tampak terlihat sangat menikmati pulang di bawah guyuran hujan._

_Jangan tanya perihal Sasori. Pemuda tidak sabaran itu sejak bel berbunyi sudah langsung melesat, entah dia kehujanan atau tidak, Deidara sudah tidak bisa berpikir—enggan memikirkannya mungkin lebih tepat. Dan Itachi? Oh, mana mau Deidara satu mobil dengan Uchiha bungsu yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai musuh bebuyutan. Lebih baik menunggu hujan reda meskipun mungkin akan lama dibandingkan menaiki mobil yang sama dengan Sasuke meskipun hanya sekejap._

_Dan beruntunglah Deidara karena _Kami-sama_ memang adil. Sebuah teguran kecil kemudian membuatnya merasa terpanggil. Seorang gadis yang punya andil langsung membuat kedua mata Deidara menjegil._

"_Tidak bisa pulang, ya?" ujar Ino sambil tertawa cekikikan. "Kasihan…."_

"_Cih! Kau sendiri?" balas Deidara angkuh._

"_Aku?" Dengan gerakan lembut yang bagaikan _slow-motion_, Ino mengeluarkan sebuah payung berwarna ungu dan kemudian mengembangkannya di depan Deidara, "Ada apa denganku?"_

_Saat itu, wajah menyeringai Ino langsung membuat Deidara ingin melemparkan hujatan pada sang gadis. Tapi sekali lagi, mungkin hari itu adalah hari keberuntungan bagi sang pemuda ceriwis. Untung saja ia belum melontarkan sepatah pun kalimat sadis, karena mendadak, sang gadis tersenyum manis._

"_Mau ikut?"_

"_Heh?"_

"_Sampai stasiun?"_

_Deidara mengerjap tidak percaya. Mulutnya setengah menganga meskipun tidak terdengar sebuah suara pun yang bisa dilontarkan ke udara._

"_Kalau tidak mau, ya sudah." Ino sudah hendak berbalik saat mendadak Deidara memegang gagang payung yang sedang digunakan oleh Ino._

"_Kalau kau tidak keberatan…," ujar Deidara perlahan. Saat itu, Ino bersumpah bahwa ia melihat sedikit semburat merah di kedua belah pipi Deidara._

"_Fufufu~ … Deidara-_senpai_ manis sekali, sih?"_

"_Jangan bercanda, un!" seru Deidara sambil merebut payung Ino. Ino menunggu sesaat sampai Deidara kemudian memulai langkahnya—menginjak genangan air yang menjadi musuh bagi sepatu. "Aku sama sekali tidak manis! Aku bukan cewek!"_

"_Oh, ayolah…." Ino terkikik kecil sebelum memutar bola matanya dan kemudian mengokohkan langkahnya di sebelah Deidara. "Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai cewek, kok. Kau cowok, tapi _bishounen_—cowok manis!"_

"_Aku tidak suka dibilang sebagai _bishounen_, un," geram Deidara sambil mendelik galak ke arah Ino._

"_Benar, kok! Dibandingkan aku, Deidara-_senpai_ jauh lebih manis!"_

"_Kau jauh lebih manis!" seru Deidara cepat. Pengakuan itu tentu saja membuat Ino terperanjat. Tidak mendengar tanggapan apa pun dari Ino, Deidara segera menyadari bahwa ia baru saja membuat pengakuan yang bisa membuat salah paham. "Ma-ma-maksudku … mana bisa aku dibandingkan denganmu? Aku cowok dan kau cewek, un!"_

"_Heeemmm … jadi kalau Deidara-_senpai_ cewek, Deidara-_senpai_ yakin bisa jadi cewek yang lebih manis dariku?" ujar Ino dengan tatapan mengejek dan senyum yang nakal._

"_Berapa kali kubilang, aku BUKAN cewek! Dan aku tidak mau menjadi cewek!"_

_Tawa Ino menyeruak. Sungguh, Deidara sudah berupaya mati-matian agar emosinya tidak meledak. Ia tahu kalau Ino hanya bercanda, tapi demi apa pun, dia sangat tidak suka jika ada yang mengejeknya berperawakan seperti perempuan. Dia pemuda normal, _for heaven's sake_._

"_Hahahaha. Duh, maafkan aku," ujar Ino di sela tawanya. "Jangan marah, _ne_, Deidara-_senpai_?"_

_Entah apa yang salah dengan Deidara hari itu. Jika biasanya, ia akan melawan balik segala ucapan Ino dengan sengit—bahkan sampai teriakan tidak bisa dihindari—hari itu ia memilih diam. Apa hujan membuatnya begitu menggigil hingga larut dalam nuansa sentimentil? Deidara tidak mengerti._

"Senpai_~…."_

"_Huh! Kau jadi seperti Tobi, un!"_

"_Hah? Jangan samakan aku dengan teman Senpai yang katanya autis itu!" bantah Ino sambil memukul pelan lengan atas Deidara. "Aku jauh lebih manis, 'kan?"_

"_Tobi itu cowok, un. Tapi kalau kau tidak keberatan dibandingkan dengan cowok … yah, memang kau yang lebih manis."_

_Ino tertawa kecil. "_Arigatou_."_

"_Un," jawab Deidara singkat._

_Alhasil, hari itu keduanya bisa berjalan berdampingan tanpa ada lagi hinaan yang biasanya mewarnai kebersamaan mereka. Jika ingin diterka, mungkin langit berwarna alpaka telah mendinginkan hati yang kerap disuguhi angkara murka. Lalu, satu demi satu rahasia terbuka._

_Di bawah gemerintik air curahan langit, perasaan lain mulai mengendap di hati kedua insan yang biasanya dipenuhi cemooh belaka._

_Lantas, satu rasa itu …_

_Suka._

**_o-o-o-o-o_**

_Keesokan harinya, bagaikan angin ribut, berita tentang Deidara yang sepayung berdua dengan Ino langsung menjadi buah bibir yang manis. Entah mata mana yang melihat keduanya berjalan bersama, saling melempar canda, yang jelas, berita tentang mereka sudah tersebar merata ke penjuru SMA Konoha._

"Ne_, _ne_, Ino … kaubilang kau tidak suka dengan Deidara-_senpai_, 'kan? Jadi kenapa bisa pulang bersama?" ledek salah seorang gadis berambut merah menyala. Mata _ruby_ di balik kacamatanya mengilat dengan rasa ingin tahu._

"_Sudah kubilang, 'kan, Karin? Si _Pig_ ini cuma pura-pura tidak suka!" balas gadis lain yang berambut merah muda sambil tersenyum penuh ejekan._

"_Kalian…."_

"A-ano_ … Ja-jadi … Ino-_chan_ su-suka dengan Deidara-_senpai_, ya?" tanya seorang gadis berambut _indigo_ dengan wajah senang yang dikontraskan dengan sedikit keragu-raguan._

"_Sudah kubilaaaangg!" teriak Ino frustrasi. "Aku tidak suka dengannya. Demi Tuhan! Mana mungkin aku mau dengan cowok yang seperti cewek itu? Tidak ada cowok lain apa? Sasuke-_kun_ misalnya?"_

_Hening._

_Ino berhasil membungkam semua yang baru saja menyudutkannya._

_Benarkah demikian?_

_Atau…._

"_I-Ino-_chan_…."_

_Hyuuga Hinata—sang pemilik rambut _indigo_—menunjuk takut-takut ke arah pintu depan kelas mereka. Semua mata pun sudah memandang ke direksi dimana jari Hinata mengarah. Dengan perlahan, Ino menggerakkan kepalanya hingga kedua aquamarine-nya beradu dengan biru milik Deidara._

_Pemuda itu terlihat begitu … marah._

_Oke, Ino tahu, Deidara benci jika ia dibilang seperti perempuan dan Ino baru saja menarik pelatuk amarah pemuda tersebut. Bukan hanya itu, bukankah Ino baru saja membandingkan sang pemuda dengan Sasuke? Deidara membenci Sasuke, semua kepala tahu itu. Jadi, kondisi apa lagi yang lebih tidak menguntungkan dibandingkan kondisi Ino saat ini?_

"_Oi, oi, Deidara?" Pein yang juga menyadari bahwa sahabatnya sudah setengah mati menahan marah langsung berusaha mencairkan keadaan tidak menyenangkan ini._

_Deidara mendelik galak pada Pein. "Sudah kubilang, 'kan, un? Kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Sekali lagi kalian meledekku dengan gadis centil berotak kosong macam dia … kalian akan tahu akibatnya."_

_Ino melongok sesaat sebelum otaknya dapat meresapi apa yang baru saja dilontarkan Deidara._

_Sebuah penghinaan._

_Untuknya._

"_Huh! Aku mau kembali ke kelas, un!"_

"_TUNGGU!" teriak Ino dengan sebuah perempatan yang sudah menyembul di pelipisnya. "Siapa yang kaubilang berotak kosong, heh?"_

_Deidara menatap sinis ke arah Ino. "Siapa lagi selain gadis bodoh berambut pirang yang otaknya hanya bisa memikirkan cowok bodoh dengan rambut pantat ayam, un?" jawab Deidara dengan nada yang menantang._

"_Kau…."_

"_Dan sesama orang bodoh, kurasa kalian cocok bersama!" Deidara sudah hendak berbalik sebelum suatu benda melayang dan menghantam kepala bagian belakang Deidara. "Siapa yang—"_

_Tanpa perlu menyelesaikan kalimat tanyanya, Deidara langsung tahu siapa yang melempar _uwabaki_—sepatu yang hanya dikenakan di lingkungan _indoor_ sekolah—hingga mengenai kepalanya. Ino yang sudah berdiri hanya dengan sebelah _uwabaki_ terpasang di salah satu kakinya kini tengah memandang Deidara dengan tatapan angkuh dan siap menyulut perang._

"_Seenaknya mengatai orang bodoh…," ujar Ino sinis, "kau yang bodoh, kau tahu?"_

"_Haaah! Terserah aku mau mengata-ngatai orang dengan sebutan apa pun! Kau sendiri tidak melatih mulutmu untuk mengatakan hal-hal yang baik, 'kan?"_

_Mata Ino semakin melotot. Namun, Deidara juga tidak mau kalah. Ino sudah siap melempar Deidara dengan sebelah uwabaki-nya yang tersisa sebelum Sakura menahan gadis itu dengan mencengkeram kedua pergelangan tangannya. Pein pun dengan segera menarik Deidara yang seolah sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menerjang lawannya—yang notabene hanyalah seorang gadis._

"_KEMBALI KAU! PENGECUUT!" teriak Ino begitu Pein berhasil menarik Deidara menjauh._

"_LEPASKAN AKU, _PIERCING_ GILA! BIAR AKU MENGHAJAR CEWEK KURANG AJAR ITU, UN!"_

"_Sudah, Dei! Lawanmu itu cewek, tahu? Cewek!" Masih sambil mendorong Deidara ke suatu direksi yang jarang dilewati oleh siswa, Pein berusaha menyadarkan Deidara dari pengaruh emosinya. "Kau tidak malu melawan cewek, eh? Kalau seperti ini … wajar saja kau sering dibilang mirip cewek!"_

_Sesaat, Deidara terbelalak. Tapi kemudian pemuda itu langsung terdiam—tidak lagi terburu nafsu untuk kembali dan menantang lawannya tadi. Pein memandang Deidara yang sudah tampak membisu dengan kepala tertunduk. Sungguh, ia tidak ada maksud untuk menghina Deidara, ia hanya ingin sahabatnya itu sadar bahwa sifat mudah marah itulah yang membuat Deidara sering diolok-olok sebagai perempuan._

"_Dei…."_

_Tanpa setitik suara pun, Deidara langsung melepaskan tangan Pein dari bahunya. Pemuda berambut pirang panjang itu kemudian meninggalkan Pein yang hanya bisa terbengong seorang diri sebelum beberapa siswa lain akhirnya berdatangan untuk menanyakan keadaan Deidara._

_Pein pun menahan mereka yang berniat memberondong Deidara dengan pertanyaan._

_Menurut Pein, ini bukan saat yang tepat._

_Ya, bagaimanapun, Deidara masih membutuhkan waktu untuk menenangkan diri dari amarah akibat ejekan Ino dan juga dari …_

_Kecemburuannya._

**_o-o-o-o-o_**

_Langit mulai menunjukkan taringnya. Cuaca musim gugur memang tidak pernah lepas dari alunan merdu rinai hujan yang menghantam atap dan pepohonan. Bau tanah basah juga menjadi pelengkap simfoni keagungan alam._

_Namun, bagi Deidara, ini bukan saatnya ia mengagumi apa yang bisa disuguhkan sang Pencipta untuknya. Tidak tahu berterima kasih? Seakan Deidara sempat untuk itu. Saat itu, bahkan dinginnya udara belum sanggup mendinginkan bara yang ada dalam pikirannya. Dan baginya, hujan di saat seperti ini malah bagaikan menyiramkan minyak ke atas kobaran api._

"_Sial! Kenapa hujan lagi, sih, un?"_

_Memang sial baginya. Seharian itu, Deidara memilih menghindar dari banyak orang. Ketika waktu istirahat tiba, ia beranjak ke atap dan tidur hingga bel kembali memanggilnya. Ketika waktu pulang pun berdentang, ia dengan sengaja mendatangi perpustakaan yang sepi—hal yang jarang dilakukannya—hingga semua siswa bergegas pergi dari sekolah._

_Begitu dirasanya sekolah sudah menimbulkan kesunyian akibat ditinggalkan penghuninya, kini hujanlah yang menghentikan langkahnya. Dan Deidara terlalu bebal untuk bisa belajar dari pengalaman sebelumnya. Sekali lagi, tak sebuah payung pun bercokol dalam tasnya._

Tap.

_Terdengar satu langkah tertahan. Deidara pun menoleh ke arah belakangnya secara perlahan._

Kami-sama_ memang senang bermain-main._

_Berdiri tidak jauh darinya—sosok seorang Yamanaka Ino tampak terkejut._

_Deidara sudah hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Mulutnya terbuka sekilas dan matanya tampak terpaku pada Ino. Ya, hanya pada gadis dengan pesona yang sulit dijelaskan tersebut. Meski demikian, nalarnya masih meraung, memberikan pertanda bahwa saat ini tidak sama dengan yang lampau._

_Ia sedang marah pada gadis itu dan gadis itu pun mungkin merasakan hal yang sama dengannya._

_Bagaikan menangkal semua hipotesis tak terucap di benak Deidara, Ino menyapanya. Tanpa nada kebencian._

"_Belum pulang?"_

_Deidara termangu. Lidahnya terasa kelu. Jawaban yang harusnya bisa dengan mudah dilontarkan, mendekam dalam beku._

"_Tidak mau jawab, ya, sudah," ujar Ino sambil kembali mengembangkan payung yang sama dengan yang kemarin melindungi keduanya dari bulir hujan._

_Sekali lagi, mungkinkah payung itu akan menaungi keduanya? Menghindarkan keduanya dari terpaan hujan dan angin yang mulai mengganas? Mengantarkan mereka sampai di tujuan dalam kehangatan yang janggal?_

_Deidara tahu jawabannya._

_Tangan kokoh milik pemuda itu seketika menyambar gagang payung Ino—serta-merta menghentikan langkah sang gadis._

"_Maaf," ujar Deidara begitu Ino sudah menoleh ke arahnya, "perkataanku tadi siang … sudah keterlaluan, un."_

_Deidara pun menarik tangannya dari gagang payung Ino begitu dirasanya perhatian sang gadis sudah terfokus penuh hanya pada dirinya. Mata _aquamarine_ itu mengerjap beberapa kali, seolah memastikan bahwa orang yang di hadapannya memang adalah Deidara yang biasa._

"_A-ah … ya…." Ino meletakkan gagang payungnya ke atas pundaknya. Tatapannya kini mengarah ke kakinya. "Kurasa … aku juga sudah keterlaluan. Maafkan aku."_

_Deidara tersenyum sambil menggaruk ujung hidungnya dengan salah tingkah. Sesuatu di relung hatinya merasa lega. Lebih dari itu._

_Kehangatan._

Absurd_—hujan masih demikian derasnya._

"_Lalu…." Ino mulai memutar payungnya. "Apa kauminta maaf agar bisa pulang bersama denganku lagi?"_

"_H-hah?"_

_Ino terkikik melihat mata Deidara yang sudah terbeliak. Tapi bukan cuma hal itu yang mengundang senyum Ino. Ah—semburat merah di kedua belah pipi Deidara. Ino sangat suka melihatnya. Tapi di saat yang bersamaan, gadis itu harus mati-matian menahan diri agar tidak lagi melontarkan kata 'manis' yang sangat dibenci kakak kelasnya tersebut._

"_Sudahlah. Tidak usah dijawab. Ayo, pulang?"_

.

.

.

Deidara menghela napas begitu ingatannya akan masa-masa dimana segalanya dimulai selesai. Perasaannya dengan Ino—hubungan yang tidak jelas. Di pagi hari, di depan semua orang, mereka akan memainkan peran sebagai dua orang yang saling benci. Namun, saat semuanya menghilang dan hanya tersisa dua di antara mereka, di bawah rintik hujan sebagai saksi, peran itu berganti—layaknya sepasang pemuda-pemudi yang saling jatuh hati.

_Tes_.

Bulir-bulir bening yang ditumpahkan angkasa sontak membuat sang pemilik helai pirang terang itu menoleh. Di lorong yang cukup ramai dilalui siswa-siswi, keberadaannya yang termangu di depan jendela memang tidak begitu menarik perhatian. Ia pun tidak hendak memerhatikan yang lain kala itu.

Hanya hujan.

Dan kenangan yang belum sampai pada akhir perjalanan.

"Oh, yah, un … tadi aku mau ke toilet."

Teringat tujuannya semula, Deidara pun siap melangkah, meninggalkan hujan yang semakin lama semakin deras—terlihat dari jendela-jendela tembus pandang yang kerap dibersihkan oleh para petugas kebersihan sekolah. Langkah demi langkah dinikmatinya, hingga sosok itu beradu pandang dengannya.

Deidara memicingkan mata saat dilihatnya Sasuke juga tengah balik menantang matanya.

"Huh! Lihat apa kau, un?"

Sasuke mendengus keras. Baru ia mau menjawab sesuatu, teriakan keras yang cukup memekakkan telinga langsung terdengar di penjuru lorong.

"SASUKE-_KUUUN_! Eh?"

Sudah pasti beberapa mata langsung memasang tatapan siaga. Tiga orang yang sering digosipkan kini benar-benar berada dalam satu situasi yang tak terelakkan.

"Err … Deidara-_senpai_…."

Deidara mendecih. Sesuatu yang tidak harusnya ada, kini kembali membakar dirinya. Tapi bagaimanapun, ini bukanlah sesuatu yang layak membuatnya risih. Ia sudah terbiasa.

Ino menyukai Sasuke. Orang buta pun bisa mendengar—jika tidak bisa melihat.

Semua yang dipikirkan Deidara sebelumnya, seolah menguap begitu saja. Bagaimana mungkin Deidara bisa berpikir kalau Ino mungkin … punya rasa yang sama dengannya? Itu konyol. Gadis itu memang selalu supel, bukan? Mungkin ia pun hanya menganggap Deidara sebagai teman—platonik. Mungkin teman berkelahi, tapi tidak lebih dari itu. Dan tak akan pernah.

"Heh," gumam Deidara sambil menyeringai, "silakan lanjutkan! Aku tidak akan mengganggu para pasangan bodoh untuk saling berbagi kebodohan, un!"

"Apa katamu barusan?" balas Ino tidak terima.

Deidara hanya mengangkat bahu sebelum begitu saja ia berlalu.

"Huh, dia itu jahat sekali, ya, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hn."

Samar, suara-suara itu masih terngiang di kedua telinga Deidara. Oh, dia dibilang jahat. Haruskah ia marah?

Tidak.

Ini bukan waktunya.

"Ngomong-ngomong … hari ini hujan lagi, ya? Aku lupa bawa payung, niiih~!"

Hening sesaat.

"Lalu? Apa kau memintaku untuk mengantarmu pulang, eh, Yamanaka?"

Deidara sudah hendak berhenti sejenak. Luapan api yang terus bergejolak dalam dirinya seakan memaksa dirinya untuk berbalik dan menarik sang gadis dari sana. Tapi….

"Hihihi. Jadi Sasuke-_kun_ mau mengantarku?"

Segenap kesadaran itu kembali. Super-ego-nya berhasil menahan agar ia tidak melakukan fantasinya.

Mereka bukan siapa-siapa.

Dan Deidara tidak akan mempermalukan dirinya di depan orang yang dianggapnya musuh.

Bahkan untuk mempertahankan 'dia' yang begitu menggerogoti pikirannya.

Katakan dia pengecut—untuk saat ini Deidara tidak akan peduli.

_Ya, kami bukan siapa-siapa. Tidak ada hubungan, un._

Jika saja Deidara menoleh ke belakang, seulas senyum pasti sanggup menghapus segala keraguannya. Dan hubungan itu dapat semakin memperlihatkan wujudnya yang masih tertutup kabut berlabelkan 'harga diri' dan 'gengsi'.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Hujan tidak juga berhenti. Bahkan sampai waktunya pulang sekolah, air mata langit itu malah semakin menderas seakan tidak peduli akan keluhan beberapa siswa yang merutuki kecerobohan mereka membawa payung. Ya … langit tidak akan pernah mau tahu.

Kini yang manusia bisa lakukan hanya menunggu—sebagaimana halnya dengan Deidara yang memilih untuk menunggu hujan reda di perpustakaan. Membaca bukan bidangnya, tapi jauh lebih baik dibanding ia menunggu hujan di pintu masuk utama sekolah. Melihat Sasuke dan Ino pulang bersama? Walaupun itu bukan urusannya, Deidara tidak akan sampai membiarkan dirinya merasa sakit. Ia benci merasa sakit.

Mengambil buku secara asal, Deidara kemudian memilih tempat di pinggir jendela. Perpustakaan selalu sepi, entah hari cerah maupun hujan. Tapi itulah keuntungan yang hendak diraup Deidara. Ia butuh ketenangan. Ia butuh mengatur kembali dirinya karena mendadak saja … hujan tidak lagi menjadi temannya.

Pemuda itu kemudian menghela napas panjang. Bukunya sudah terbuka di atas meja keabuan yang serasi dengan kursi yang mendampingi. Mata biru tajamnya kemudian mulai meniti tiap kata yang tertera di tiap-tiap kertas putih dari buku yang diambilnya.

Sastra—bukan sesuatu yang seharusnya begitu menarik minat Deidara.

Namun, hujan dan payung, dua kata yang selalu terasosiasi itu menggelitik matanya.

**_Kala keduanya berjalan di bawah payung, yang terlihat hanyalah keduanya. Sekitar seakan terhalang oleh tirai deras yang membutakan mata. Dunia pun berhenti dalam maya. Dan yang terlihat memang keduanya. Hanya keduanya…._**

"Apa-apaan ini, un?"

Tidak puas, Deidara melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya.

**_Tidak terlintas dalam benaknya bahwa suatu saat rinai itu akan menghilang, diganti langit cerah yang tak ada dua. Tapi langitlah yang berkuasa dan hujan tak lagi memihaknya. Matahari akan segera menyebarkan cahaya berpendar, membutakan kedua matanya sesaat. Lalu … yang terlihat hanyalah dirinya._**

**_Dan dari mimpi indah, ia pun terbangun._**

Deidara termenung. Dialihkannya kepala bersurai kekuningan itu pada jendela yang ada di sebelahnya. Rintik hujan masih begitu ganas, tapi suatu saat nanti … sang suryalah yang akan mendominasi. Itu tidak bisa disangkal.

Itukah pertanda baginya bahwa ia sudah harus terbangun dari bunga tidur yang hanya terlihat indah dari sisinya?

Sebelah tangannya memangku dagu. Tatapannya masih intens mengikuti alur hujan. Sekali lagi ia mendesah.

"Aku dan dia … memang bukan siapa-siapa, un." Deidara memejamkan matanya dan sebuah seringai kemudian menghampiri. "Konyol."

"Siapa yang konyol?"

Suara feminin lantas menghentak kesendirian Deidara. Matanya spontan terbuka dan kepalanya refleks menoleh. Suara kursi yang digeser kemudian mengisi keheningan sesaat yang disebabkan oleh keterkejutannya.

"Ngapain kau di sini, un?"

Sang tamu tak diundang—Yamanaka Ino—mengedikkan bahunya sekilas. "Menunggu hujan? Kurasa sama sepertimu…."

"Tidak pulang bersama si Uchiha berengsek itu, eh?"

"Tsk, siapa yang kauanggap berengsek, _ne_, Deidara-_senpai_?" jawab Ino sambil memandang Deidara dengan tatapan meremehkan sekaligus mengasihani.

Deidara mendengus keras. "Tentu saja si Uchiha dengan model rambut pantat ayam itu!"

"Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Ino yang langsung dihadiahi dengan lengosan kepala Deidara. Tentu saja Ino tidak bisa menahan senyumnya akibat hal tersebut. "Heh, Sasuke-_kun_ tidak berengsek, kau tahu? Dia baik. Dia bahkan menawariku untuk pulang bersamanya." Ino mengangkat bahunya sekilas. "Bukankah itu sangat manis?"

"Hooo … kalau begitu kenapa kau malah ada di sini, un?"

Selayang senyum langsung menghiasi wajah Ino. Tentu saja ini tidak luput dari pengamatan Deidara. Tapi pemuda itu berniat menutup mulut hingga Ino menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Itu hakku, 'kan? Memang apa urusannya dengan Deidara-_senpai_?" jawab Ino dengan nada menantang. "Deidara-_senpai_ sama sekali tidak asyik! Beda sekali dengan Sasuke-_kun_."

Sebuah perempatan perlahan menyembul di pelipis Deidara.

"Sasuke-_kun_ itu, ya … sudah baik, dia juga keren dan pintar. Dia itu memang tipe pangeran idaman semua cewek, ya? Ah, walaupun sedikit angkuh, tapi di situlah daya tariknya. Oh, iya, dia juga … tidak berisik." Kata-kata terakhir Ino dilontarkan bersamaan dengan sepasang _aquamarine_ yang menatap tajam ke arah Deidara.

Terlihat oleh Ino bahwa wajah Deidara sudah begitu memerah menahan amarah. Ino mati-matian menahan senyum. Ia menduga bahwa selanjutnya Deidara akan berteriak. Sayang, Ino dipaksa menahan kekecewaannya saat Deidara malah berkata.

"Lalu? Apa urusannya denganku, un?"

Walaupun terkejut dengan reaksi Deidara yang terbilang dingin—bukan meledak-ledak seperti biasa, Ino berusaha tampil setenang mungkin. "Heemm … tidak. Kupikir Deidara-_senpai_ ingin tahu banyak tentang Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Aku tidak mau tahu apa pun tentangnya, un! Sudah! Daripada kau terus menggerecokiku dengan segala hal tentang Sasuke-_kun_-mu, lebih baik kau pergi dari sini! Sekarang!" tegas Deidara akhirnya.

"Hei? Kau mengusirku?" protes Ino dengan alis yang nyaris bertautan.

"Huh! Terserah pendapatmu!" tukas Deidara dingin sambil kembali memalingkan wajahnya—berusaha menghindar dari tatapan Ino yang seakan mampu membuatnya terhipnotis. Dalam berbagai artian.

Ino hanya bisa mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum tawanya pun pecah. Deidara terdiam di tempatnya.

"Andai kau bisa lihat wajahmu tadi! Lucu sekali!" celetuk Ino masih dengan diselingi tawa renyah khas gadis Yamanaka tersebut.

Mata biru tajam Deidara hanya bisa menyorotkan suatu tanda tanya. Jelas terlihat, pemuda itu tidak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu, un?"

"_Ne_, Deidara-_senpai_…." Ino mengerling jahil. "Kau cemburu, 'kan? Pada Sasuke-_kun_?" tebak Ino dengan begitu percaya diri.

Tak pelak, wajah Deidara kembali memerah dengan seketika. Dan setelah itu, batin Ino langsung bergumam bahwa dugaannya hanya meleset sekitar satu ronde pembicaraan.

"SIAPA YANG CEMBURU PADA SIAPA, UN?" Deidara seketika itu langsung menggebrak meja dan membuat sedikit orang yang ada di sana menoleh sinis karena merasa terganggu.

Tentu saja nada suara yang kini sudah meninggi dan menggelegar, serta aksinya menggebrak meja barusan langsung mendapat kecaman dari penjaga perpustakaan. Peringatan untuk menutup mulut pun telah dilontarkan. Dan Ino lagi-lagi tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum geli. Deidara sendiri sudah mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan rona yang masih bertahan di kedua belah pipi.

Oh, Ino mempermainkannya. Dan Deidara termakan permainannya.

"Hmph! Masa aku harus mengulanginya dua kali?" Ino menekan meja dan menjadikannya tumpuan untuk berdiri. Gadis itu kemudian melirik sekilas pada buku di atas meja yang tampaknya tidak akan lagi tersentuh oleh Deidara. "Daripada itu … kau sudah tidak akan membaca bukumu, 'kan?"

Deidara enggan menjawab sehingga Ino kembali menambahkan. "Kalau begitu, ayo ikut denganku. Di sini kita tidak bisa bicara bebas."

"Tidak ada yang perlu kubicarakan denganmu, un."

"Jangan keras kepala," sanggah Ino yang sudah sepenuhnya bangkit dari kursi yang belum lama didudukinya. Segera setelahnya, Ino pun menarik Deidara keluar dari perpustakaan.

Tempat tenang tidak bisa dipakai untuk saling melempar teriakan, 'kan?

Dan Ino paham akan hal itu.

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Sekarang apa lagi, un?"

"Apa lagi? Ya, pulang?"

Deidara mengernyit heran. "Pulang? Kalau aku tidak salah, kau ingin berbicara denganku, eh, un? Lagipula, aku tidak membawa payung jika kau mengajakku pulang saat ini juga."

Ino terkekeh. "Menjawab pertanyaanmu yang pertama, ya, memang ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Dan kedua…." Kepala gadis itu menengadah. "Sebentar lagi, hujan juga reda, kok? Kurasa kita tidak perlu payung."

Ada yang aneh. Sesuatu yang janggal. Sesuatu yang tak lazim. Deidara melirik, mengamati dan menilai reaksi santai dari gadis berambut kuncir kuda di sebelahnya. Ino sendiri tampak tidak ambil pusing. Senandung kecil meluncur lembut dari sela di antara bibirnya.

"Kalau sudah tidak hujan…." Perkataan Deidara langsung membuat Ino menoleh. Dan dalam diam, sang gadis menunggu Deidara melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kita tidak harus pulang bersama, 'kan, un?"

Ino tampak terhenyak sesaat. Tapi tak lama, gadis itu kembali tersenyum. Tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Hanya tersenyum.

_Deg._

_A-apa ini? _batin Deidara mulai meraung. Tidak nyaman tapi….

Hangat—jauh lebih hangat dibandingkan saat ia bermandikan cahaya matahari.

"Maksudmu," ujar Ino akhirnya, "kau hanya mau pulang denganku saat hujan masih turun?"

"Tidak … itu…."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau pasti tahu, 'kan, kalau aku juga tidak membawa payung hari ini?"

"_Tsk_. Mana aku—"

"Oh, aku tahu kau masih bisa mendengar percakapanku dengan Sasuke-_kun_. Aku sudah sengaja membesarkan suaraku saat berbicara dengannya. Ditambah, saat aku mengajakmu pulang tadi, kau langsung mengatakan bahwa kau tidak membawa payung seakan kau sudah tahu bahwa aku _pun_ tidak membawa payung. Ah, jangan dipotong dulu. Dengarkan aku," cerocos Ino tanpa menunjukkan gelagat akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat, "aku bahkan sengaja memanggil Sasuke-_kun_ saat aku tidak sengaja melihatmu. Yah, sebenarnya hanya ide dadakan, sih, tapi kurasa aku sudah cukup mendapatkan reaksi yang kuharapkan."

Deidara pun mendengus.

"Saat di perpustakaan pun…." Akhirnya gadis itu berhenti berbicara. Merasa bahwa ini adalah gilirannya, Deidara pun memilih untuk bertanya.

"Lalu?"

Ino kembali tertawa kecil. Hujan memang sudah tidak sederas tadi, tapi rinainya masih belum berhenti bernyanyi.

"_Ne_, Deidara-_senpai_ itu ternyata bodoh, ya?"

Deidara kemudian terbeliak. "Siapa yang kaubilang 'bodoh'?" Nada suara tinggi kembali diperdengarkan Deidara. Tapi entah karena sudah kebal atau apa, Ino seakan tidak peduli.

"De-i-da-ra-_se-n-pai_!" jawab Ino acuh tak acuh sambil menunjuk wajah Deidara. "Kau tidak tahu apa yang kuinginkan, eh?"

Deidara menggeleng. "Apa aku harus tahu keinginanmu, un?"

Mengabaikan pertanyaan Deidara, Ino malah menjawab, "Aku ingin menunggu hujan sampai reda."

Deidara semakin mengernyitkan alisnya. Sungguh, ia tidak mengerti maksud Ino. Apa yang dikatakan gadis itu seolah begitu kabur—samar. Sesaat, Deidara kembali melambungkan harapan yang ingin ia pendam bersaaman dengan tarian hujan. Tapi kemudian otaknya berusaha memasang pengaman.

Apa gadis di sampingnya ini lagi-lagi berniat … mempermainkannya?

Andai Deidara tahu bahwa jawaban itu berada tepat di depan matanya. Bagaikan sebuah kristal bening yang dapat memantulkan keindahan yang begitu jelas di depan kedua netra.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku ingin menunggu hujan sampai reda?"

"Huh? Mana aku tahu, un?" Jawaban spontan Deidara kembali membuat Ino tertawa.

"Deidara-_senpai_ memang bodoh!"

"Kaubilang 'bodoh' sekali lagi dan aku akan…."

Ucapan Deidara terhenti saat mendadak Ino hanya menatapnya lembut. Senyuman mengiringi wajah cantik gadis itu—membuatnya terlihat begitu berkilau. Deidara tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya sedetik pun dari gadis itu.

"Aku ingin memastikan," ujar Ino seakan ia tidak memedulikan ucapan yang akan dilayangkan Deidara sebelumnya, "bahwa di saat cerah pun, pemandangan yang terlihat di sekitarku akan tetap terlihat sama seperti saat aku … bersamamu."

_DEG_!

"Eh?"

Ino melengos, menengadahkan kepalanya ke arah langit biru yang sudah menyingkirkan kelabu. Mendadak, jari-jari mungil itu meraih pasangannya yang jauh lebih kekar, menempatkannya di sela tiap jari hingga saling terpaut, mengisi kekosongan yang selama ini tidak terlalu dipermasalahkan oleh Deidara.

"Ino…." Mata Deidara terbelalak akan tindakan tidak terduga ini.

"Ayo pulang!"

Begitu lengan kurus itu menariknya, Deidara tidak lagi bisa membantah. Seakan semua kabut yang menghalangi pandangannya menguap bersamaan dengan terlihatnya penguasa siang yang sudah lama tertidur di balik awan kelabu yang cengeng.

Namun, di luar ekspektasinya, mimpi indah itu malah semakin terasa nyata dibandingkan saat payung ungu menaungi keduanya.

Deidara pun kini bisa yakin bahwa mimpi ini masih akan berlanjut.

Bahwa hujan telah reda, bahwa tidak diperlukan lagi sebuah payung di antara keduanya….

Dan bahwa pemandangan yang sama tidak akan menjadi fatamorgana….

Mereka tahu. Mereka dapat memastikan.

Setiap harinya akan tetap berjalan sebagaimana biasanya. Teriakan-teriakan akan menjadi bel wajib yang selalu mengisi pagi hari di Konoha _High School_. Satu-dua siswa masih akan tertawa melihat pemandangan tersebut dan yang lain akan menghela napas maklum. Ejekan sesekali akan terlontar dan dibalas sedemikian kejam oleh sepasang manusia berambut kuning dan bermata kebiruan tersebut.

Tetap, yang terlihat oleh mata telanjang adalah dua musuh yang tidak bisa berhenti melontarkan ejekan dan cacian. Walaupun atmosfernya kini telah berubah, bias itu telah berhasil membengkokkan persepsi hingga menjadi demikian nyata.

Lalu, sampai mereka mengungkapkan terang-terangan mengenai perbedaan yang akan menggiring mereka dalam jalur kebahagiaan—

—sampai saat itu, biarlah semua orang menerka di balik payung masing-masing.

*****FIN*****

* * *

><p>Another birthday fic from me. Kali ini korbannya adalah Masahiro 'Night' Seiran yang berulang tahun tanggal 1 Desember. Otanjoubi omedetou na~, Night-senpai! Maaf kalau ceritanya nggak sesuai harapan. Sumpah, akhir-akhir ini susah banget bikin ending yang bener, jadinya kalau-kalau agak cliffy harap dimaklumi. Wkwkwk.<p>

Well, lagi nggak bisa banyak omong, deh. Saya harap minna-tachi terhibur dengan fanfic ini. Dan … saya tetap akan menantikan masukan, saran, pesan, kesan, kesimpulan, kritikan, atau apa pun yang dapat membawa saya pada perbaikan. XD Silakan klik tombol review dan tinggalkan uneg-uneg minna-tachi :3

I'll be waiting.

Regards,

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

**~Thanks for reading~**


End file.
